Edd
Eddward "Edd" Marion Zimintator (almost always referred to as "Double D", from his name having two D's, and to differentiate him and not to mix him up with Ed as confusion) is the deuteragonist of Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is a young inventor, hard-working student, neat freak, and of course the smartest kid in all the cul-de-sac. He is the most intelligent and well-behaved of the Eds, an observation that seems to be unfortunately unappreciated by his peers. He wears a trademark sock-like black ski hat all the time, used not only as a hat, but also as a catalyst to one of the show's biggest mysteries. Of the three Eds, Double D is the most respected and most liked by the others due to his harmless nature, intelligence, speed, love of peace and order, and his commitment to doing the right thing. Even Kevin at times can be respectful towards him when it's convenient. The other kids usually come to him for help and advice, or if they need something fixed. He also does a lot of research and field work, on his own from his friends, and when he isn't with Eddy and Ed, the others often invite him to do things with them and become friendly. However, being an active part in Eddy's schemes, Double D is usually punished alongside his friends as a result, and sometimes his intellectual and speed, nitpicky nature can wear on the nerves of the others. In the later episodes, when going to Peach Creek Jr. High, he is a straight-A student in all of his classes. He shows a strong hate toward sports because of a past, never-discussed dodgeball incident. He even went as far as escaping school to get out of gym class. Though, he is nearly incapable of performing any exercise anyways due to extreme physical weakness. He is also in the photography club at school and the editor of the school newspaper. Double D is almost always the voice of reason and conscience of the Eds, pointing out the weaknesses in Eddy's scams or explaining how morally wrong they are, even though he is almost always ignored. Being as intelligent as he is, he is able to construct complicated machines from cardboard, signs, and various other pieces of junk the Eds can find. They often make trips to the Junkyard specifically to look for stuff like this. His outfit consists of a reddish orange T-shirt, purple shorts, very tall red socks (seen going up and past his knees), and of course, his hat. Part of his winter outfit consists of an orange zip-up fleece coat and he wears a plaid tie for school. He is voiced by Samuel Vincent who also voiced as Krypto from Krypto the Superdog. Gallery 121px-Edd_edd_174x52.png|Edd Edd_3.png ed_edd_n_eddy_01.jpg|Edd along with his friends, Ed and Eddy imageewo.jpg|Edd in his autumn/winter clothing Edd vs Eddy.png|Edd arguing with Eddy about the last failed scam, through which they had to escape from Peach-Creek Eddy cry.png Double D stay with Ed & Eddy and decided to continue the journey to Eddy's Brother.png|Edd staying with Ed & Eddy and deciding to continue the journey to Eddy's Brother Edd Breakdown.png|Edd's Heroic Breakdown, when he can't take a shower Edd putting his foot down.png|Edd putting his foot down. Edd and Sarah.jpg Edd hand.jpg Edd Yell.png|Eddy's comical scream Edd face plam.png Edd cry.png tumblr_inline_oldtakrEzF1rnork0_500.gif Young Edddoubledwikietc.png Trivia *Edd (Double D) is a lot similar to Larry Fine of the Three Stooges. even they are both the middle males. Similar Heroes *Donatello (TMNT series) *Lisa Simpson and Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jeff Randell (Clarence) *Izzy Izumi (Digimon) *Billy Cranston and Justin Stewart( Power Rangers) *Sammy Dullard (Rocket Power) *Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Jeremie Belpois (Code Lyoko) *Max (Pokemon) *Pearl (Steven Universe) *Clemont (Pokemon) *Mickey Mouse (Disney Universe) *Koops (Paper Mario Thousand Year Door) *Fear (Inside Out) *Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter (The Big Bang Theory) * Jimmy Neutron * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Genius Category:Independent Category:Straight man Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Titular Category:Male Category:Lead Males Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Villain's Crush Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Gadgeteers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Falsely Accused Category:Lawful Good Category:Pacifists Category:The Messiah Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Unwanted Category:Victims Category:Control Freaks Category:Animal Kindness Category:Serious Category:Neutral Good Category:Betrayed Category:In Love Category:Supporters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Paranoid Category:Big Good Category:Famous Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Feminists Category:Right-Hand Category:Remorseful